Skysong
You can put a brief summary of your character up here. Think of it as selling your character, enticing viewers to read the rest of the page. Physical Description A fashion diva, model, and engineer, Dream Skysong embodies sin’dorei beauty. Not the tallest of her kind or the shortest, she hovers just over five and a half feet in height. Her body is svelte and fit. It’s evident she spends a lot of time conditioning her body to exactly how she wants it which is why she may sometimes dress in revealing garments. Her face sports high cheek bones, beautiful large eyes, Cupid’s bow lips and an angled jaw. As attractive as she is and can be, she almost always has a resting bitch face. Not as curvy as other elves she still dons that hourglass-like figure and is filled out quite proportionately. Long straight silver-white hair crowns her head. It hangs down as far as just beyond her rear and is certainly well-taken care of. Full of luster, a healthy shine and a bounce whenever she walks, Skysong exudes the effort she puts into her appearance. Her wealth is omnipresent in the form of rings, armlets, anklets, and most importantly her nails – which are often gem encrusted and color schemed to fit her outfits. Another item that will always be found on her is that Titan-like bracelet on her left wrist. Rumor has it that the device cannot be removed and is a symbol of her imprisonment to either someone or her job. Again though, these are rumors. That bodacious body of hers is what one would expect of a fashion model. Often she garbs herself in rich mageweave silks, extravagant gowns, and colorful dresses. Each dress is designed specifically for her body and her personal touch on the appearance. When attending important events it’ll be easy to spot her from the rest. Of course, one can’t forget the stylish heels she wears to finish the ensemble of her attire. Her primary focus is within the realm of business: trade, engineering, and transportation of goods. That being said, her demeanor can often be interpreted as cold, detached, and extremely professional. Everything she says, during any form of business talk, is carefully calculated and worded in a sense of political correctness. Due to the strict rules of medical science and engineering testing she has moved her factory to the Storm Peaks. This was the start of her claim to fame in the medical engineering department. Receiving funds, grants, and donations for her cause to help restore wounds and body parts through means of technology, her company has grown across the world and she’s not ashamed of aiding the Alliance and the Horde. A life after war with missing body parts is not something any soldier should have to endure. Because of this it is difficult to discern where her loyalties reside. This makes her an easy target for political discussions and seminars. {link*https://i.imgur.com/VXy8rwi.jpg*Getting ready in the factory} {link*https://i.imgur.com/udV7ur3.jpg*Life of a queen bee} {link*https://i.imgur.com/fAsEXWT.jpg*Sensual seduction} {link*https://i.imgur.com/ivUZeUP.jpg*Fashion over function} {link*https://i.imgur.com/VxI1ORM.jpg*Desserts are wonderful!} {link*https://i.imgur.com/9dUOhri.jpg*Power of the Cosmos} {link*https://i.imgur.com/bofJ2q6.png*My most stolen art} {link*https://i.imgur.com/1XDo710.jpg*Being devious} {link*https://i.imgur.com/LMmuKks.jpg*Beach time with Fritz} {link*https://i.imgur.com/QY9Ocbf.jpg*Skysong and Fleet} Your text goes here. Personality Your text goes here. History Your text goes here. Feel free to organize this into subsections if you want. Example Subsection Title Here Example Subsection of a Subsection Title Here You can link to other characters by putting Square Brackets around their name. Links are case sensitive. You can override the display name like this Overridden Name around their name. Quotes Quotes are optional. You can delete this field or comment it out by putting around it. Trivia Trivia is optional. You can delete this field or comment it out by putting around it. External Links You should put a link to your wow armory page here along with other handy links people might be interested in. YOURNAME's Armory Page Category:Horde Category:Sin'dorei Category:Blood Elf